The Phantom of Norian Theater
by Devastatia Spaz
Summary: I have never seen Phantom of the Opera, but I have heard the song Nightwish, so then I started writing. I don't think it will meet peoples expectations, but it is going really well. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

It's the opening of the Norian theater. It had taken two years to get a theater of this stature to become reality, but finally it was done. They put on an opera to celebrate the grand opening, called "Wine of Sorrow". It was about a young couple getting torn away from each other by the death of the man. The woman, in her sorrow, comits suicide to join her lover forever. The opera was going great. It reached it's climax, where the male dies, when the lights switched off. When the lights flashed back on the male was dead, three slash wounds to his chest and face. After this horrific incident the theater was to be closed down immeadiately, however, the young woman who played his love declared that if the theater was to be closed then why would all be disrespecting the male actor. However, it was learned after her death that if the theater was closed when it should have been then she would have lost the millions she got for the murder of the male. Ever since that night, during that particular Opera, there is always a murder, caused by the Phantom of the Opera.

It has been 90 years since that day, and the people have changed greatly.The theater had been bought by a young man who had loved the gory history, yet wnated to prove it wrong. He was quite attractive with his long, wild black hair, and his green eyes. His sister had equally dark hair, but it was always up. Her eyes were plain brown, and she had a bit of a sneer to her face. She would inherit the theater if some thing were to happen to her brother. However, she dispised the thought because she wishes to be a successful actor and have nothing to do with owning the theater. Almost immeadiately after he had achieved the theater he held try outs for "Wine of Sorrow' which he remade to be a musical play, not purely opera. He was determined to prove the stories of the theater false.

"So, brother, how are we supposed to get people to try out? After all thses stories, I'm sure most of the public are terrified to try out," the sister, Angelica, commented.

"And of course I'll be the star of the show, correct?" she added on "Asuming that we fill up the rest of the cast with sutible personel," she continued. He brother, Damion, glanced up from his paper work and glared at his sister.

"I have no way of knowing the answers to any of the questions or requests you ask of me," he said shortly and continued with his work. Angelica gave a disgruntled noice and left the room. Both her and her brother were in suits, because auditions were going to comence in a few hours hence. There was 14 roles to place, along with extra crew. There was the two lovers, their parents, the male's three sisters, the female's uncle, the murderer, the detective, the female's brother and his girlfriend. After a few hours of auditions, he had achieved the detective, the parents, and the brother and the girlfriend. However, no one caught his eye for the lead role, especially not his sister who was trying most despretly to make him pick her. He had finally gotten all off the cast other then the star of the show, the female, whose name would be decided by the chosen actor. rehearsals would be over in 15 min. and all the people participating were simply put awful. They had nice voices and could act but none of them had them right feel for the character. After the last girl had been most sadly denied, Angelica picked up the checklist smugly.

"So let's see, it looks like we have everyone except the main character. So I guess it's up to me," she put on this dramatic face and sat in her chair wearily.

"The show must go on so, I'll do it," she said darkly.

However, while she was talking a young woman opened the huge, double doors to the theater and walked in slowly, looking around carefully. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, in very pretty natural ringlets up in a elegant bun. However, her attire was quite different. She wore a tight, black t-shirt with purple flames in the shape of a heart. Her skirt was purple plaid, along with fishnet stockings and combat boots. She had some large, hoop earings on and wore a silver sword entwined with a dragon and a silver chain around her neck. When she looked up at us I noticed her eyes were deep blue, with tints of red in them. She walked towards us and gave a crooked smile.

"Am I late for auditions?" she asked ignoring Angelica's gasping. However, when she said this Angelica woke up from her shock and pointed at her dramatically.

"I'm very sorry dear, but you are," she said in mock regret. The girl's reaction was most unexpected.

"Am I really? Surely you were able to find some one to be the star who is most beautiful and much more talented then I could ever be. If I was to hear that the role was forced upon some one such as you I would be quite disappointed and relieve you of that duty.It would be a shame to see such a beautiful woman be forced upon stage to act when she clearly would like to be doing some thing else. As I said before, I could releive you if such a thing were to happen. Of course, only if I pass auditions," she added on looking at Angelica square in the eye. Damion stared at the girl in shock. It was like she had read her mind!

"How did you? What? Are you?" stuttered Angelica in shock and rage.The girl smiled slyly.

"So I was right? I normally am. I detect how people respond to things and add them up. I'm a bit of a scientist, you could say. So, am I going to be allowed to audition?" she asked Damion, suddenly completely ignoring his sister. Angelica screamed no right away but Damion gave her the chance. He told her to stand on the stage where she would be told to act certain scenes and sing certain things.

"Ok, so please introduce yourself," started Damion, taking out his checkboard. She curtseyed and smiled sweetly.

"My name is Dutchess Cere, I'm 17 and I have been in music since I was 7. I have been in acting since I was four, however none of the plays or performances I've been in really had been anything big. For example, school plays and garage bands," she said , explaining things quite clearly. Damion nodded and asked her to act out a scene. She was an excelent actor and fit the emotion perfectly. However, what really won her the part was when he asked her to sing. She happened to be an alto, which would normally lose a part in musical, especially if you're a girl. But when she started to sing, it was like a chelo. Her voice was rich and full, never breaking during holds and hitting every note with such accuracy, it was like she had known the song all her life.

After her performance, Damion stood up and clapped. Angelica had left the room, not to be seen again that day in her fury.

"So, do I have the part?" she asked falsely shy. She stepped down from the steps to Damion. he looked up at her and his breath was taken away for a moment. Her skin was clear and snow pale. After her singing, she was slightly flushed, with just added to the beauty of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked Damion, smiling slightly. He blinked several times and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wecome to the Norian Theater, Miss Cere. I am Damion Sorind. My sister is Angelica Sorind. Please excuse her behavior, she is a jealous woman," he explained, bowing and kissing her hand. She blushed slightly, being unused to this type of treatment. he chuckled lightly.

"It is tradition that the actors stay in the Theater until the show. Will you be staying with us Miss Cere?" he asked politely. She looked around at the victorian style theater and the high quality funishing.

"I think I will thank you," she said, pleased with her living conditions. Damion left to show her to her room, taking her by the hand. Unknown to both of them, they had an audience of one. He moved slightly from where he was watching. He was watching from a room, deep in the cellars, using his mind to travel the theater. He had been intriged by Dutchess, and her voice was enchanting. He opened his eyes and moved through the walls and ceilings until he reached her room.

Oblivious to the company she had, she began to look through what she had in the master bedroom. There was a large wardrobe near the end of the room, and a large victorian bed. The room was composed of reds and greys. All together, a very prettty room. It was late, so she looked through the wardrobe and found a silk night gown. She undressed slowly, tired. As the phantom watched he become more and more taken with this woman. Her body was perfect, her skin smooth and clear. Her pale skin had a glow to it that would make the moon envious. He was captivated in her beauty and perfection and how her night gown fell lightly around her body. She took a glance outside towards the night sky, then got into bed.

However, she tossed and turned in her sleep, as if she was troubled. The phantom rose completely on her room and and walked slowly towards her bed. He stroked her pale cheek and begun to sing to her. His voice was soft and worn, yet it was erie, and beautiful. She relaxed and fell into a deep slumber, him watching her intently. Then satisfied he moved slowly back to his original room.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke, she felt refreshed and well rested. She walked towards the window and threw it open. Dazzling sunlight poured inside the room, alighting her face with a sparkling glow. However, she had just remembered some thing. 'I didn't bring anything, so I'm going to have to go get some clothes' she thought. She, however, needed some thing to wear now. She looked through the wardrobe, but all there was to wear was victorian gowns, corsets and whatnot. 'Well, I will be staying in here, so it shouldn't matter to much' she thought and pulled out a red and black gown. She also put on some elbow high, black gloves. Brushing out her hair and puting in her earings she looked into the full size mirror. She was dazzling, and her necklace was the perfect touch. She found the purple bag she was wearing the night before and pulled out her cd player. She popped in some metal, and stepped out of the room.

Walking down the wide steps she caught sight of Damion. Turning off her music and setting it aside, she called out his name. He turned around suddenly and was in shock. She looked like she had just walked out of a movie! Her hair fell so perfectly against her pale neck, and her dress fit her snugly, moving with every curve of her body, then billowing out the way those dresses do. She looked up from under her lashes and gazed at him intently, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head weakly and walked towards her. She giggled softly.

"How have you been Mr. Sorind?" she asked pleasantly, smiling.

"Oh no, call me Damion, ok?" He said immeadiately. "I'm fine. How about you, Miss Cere?" he continued. Dutchess giggled a bit and said

"Please call me Dutchess, Damion, and I am radiant" she said with a smile. She looked around 'it's so quiet here' she thought.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Damion, confused. He smiled.

"It's 6 am" he said. 'Wow, I woke up early. I normally wake up around noon!' she thought.

"Oh wow, is it really that early?" she asked, suprised. He nodded and excused himself; he had to get the performance paperwork out of the way. Dutchess nodded and started to look around the theater.

'It's really alot bigger then it looks' she thought going through several large hallways and rooms. At around 10 was Brunch, so all of the cast was brought into the huge dining room. No one was talking to each other. Dutchess tried to start a conversation with the man who played the brother, but he ignored her.

"Why will no one talk to me?" she wondered aloud. Damion answered from across the table.

"They are shy of you because of your style. I supposed they just aren't used to the fact that the star of the show is a rocker" he said nicely. However, she got the point. They didn't like people who were different. She ate her brunch in silence, not eating much of the feast before her. Damion looked at her in worry. 'What if she's sick?' he wondered to himself.

After brunch he aproached Dutchess.

"Would you like a tour of the Norian Theater?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, of course! " she said immeadiately, tired of the gloom of her partners. He smiled and lead her through the theater. He showed her the library, kitchens, guest rooms, and the accual theater room. He also explained that his sister and he both live in the theater. Finally, he showed her the gardens.

The gardens are very large and expansive. In the very center was a large statue of a beautiful maiden, in a flowing white dress. The additional statues, including the maiden, were made of white marble.

"Oh, wow" Dutchess said in awe. Damion nodded, looking at her, instead of the scenery. He walked towards her quietly. She turned suddenly and found herself staring into his ever so close eyes. She then blushed and started to take a step back when he grabbed her hand. She looked back, when he shook his head weakly, and let go. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. His sister then walked out, completely ignoring Dutchess.

"Damion, it's time for practice and you're late" she said in irritation. Dutchess looked at her in annoyance. 'So this is how it's going to be, now is it' she thought, knowing that they would never be bunk buddies. Walking past Angelica in spite, she entered the theater closing the door in Angelica's face.

From the room where he was watching, the Phantom chuckled lightly. 'Excelent' he thought.'She's perfect. I must have her.' He moved to the the beams in the ceiling, invisable to all. The first scene they would practice would be when the detective is introduced to the families.

"Hello, I am detective Walice Harper, at your service" the man who played him said, shaking hands with the man's family. His mother was supposed to be quite dramatic and his father unfeeling.

"Yes, very nice to meet you" he said in a rough voice. The mother wimpered.

"I want you to tell us how he died, and if it was murder I want the culprit to get what he deserves" she said in a watery voice. 'Wow,' Dutchess thought. 'These guys are good' Walice turned to Dutchess gravely.

"And you're the fiance, I presume?" he asked. Dutchess hung her head, her hair swinging forward to hide her face. Damion from below and the Phantom from above both thought 'perfect'.

Walice patted her shoulder understandingly and moved on to introduce himself to Dutchess's family.

"So, you must be the parents of this young lady." said Walice. Her mother was supposed to be particular about what she thinks is proper and her father was supposed to be a nervous, and greedy man.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Cere and this is Professor Cere." the actor said, gesturing towards the father figure with her long bony hand. The father of Dutchess was thing and short and the mother tall and elegant. However, she looked like a gust of wind could sweep her away. The parents of the man who was to marry Dutchess were both quite thick, while the detective looked like, well, a detective. He was a bit pudgy and went with the whole Sherlock look.

Walice shook his hand and we were told to quit by Damion. I looked up, surprised.

"Already?" she asked. He nodded and began to explain.

"We have 6 months before the play, and I don't want anybody over working themselves" he said. Dutchess giggled a bit. Hanging her head wasn't exactly hard.

"Okay then" she said and jumped off the stage in her dress and went back to the hall way to fetch her cd player. She got it and began wondering the Theater, moving deeper and deeper into the basment. She then reached a door and tried if, but it was locked. Disgruntled she walked back up, but then stopped. She thought she heard a chuckle coming from the walls, over her music. She turned it off and pulled out her headphones, listening. She stood like this for about 5min, but didn't hear anything. FInally she shook her head and turned her music up as high as it would go and moved back up to the main rooms of the theater. The laugh came agian, unheard by her. It revebrated against the walls strangely.


End file.
